


Stupid Sexy Vampire

by Accidentalshipper



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Content, Embedded Audio, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Idiots in Love, Music, Roommates, Season/Series 01, Song - Freeform, Songfic, a recap of season one basically, but as a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidentalshipper/pseuds/Accidentalshipper
Summary: A musical recap of season one, from Laura's perspective
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Kudos: 11





	Stupid Sexy Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> No one I know has actually watched Carmilla, so I thought I'd share this song here instead. Please forgive the audio quality, this was recorded ages ago on my phone.

_ _

[Lyrics]

It’s only been two days,  
but we’re already out of cookies and chocolate.  
The bathroom looks like a war zone,  
and somehow my pillow always ends up on her bed.

But I’m telling you right now, she is not my roommate!  
As soon as we find Betty, I will show her the front gate!  
I’m telling you right now, I don’t care what she does!  
But maybe I still notice, because…

She’s a stupid, sexy vampire  
I should feel wary, but I just feel warm  
Cause she’s a stupid, sexy vampire  
There’s just one thing I know, and that’s that she’s got to go  
Yeah, she’s got to go

We need to find those girls,  
so tonight, I’m dressing up as vampire bait  
I don’t care what Danny says,  
this is a trap, this is definitely not a date!

But I’m telling you right now, she will not ignore me!  
She’ll stay tied up, until she tells me her story.  
I’m telling you right now, I don’t long for her touch  
But maybe I imagine it, because…

She’s a stupid, sexy vampire  
I should feel wary, but I just feel warm  
Cause she’s a stupid, sexy vampire  
There’s just one thing I know, and that’s that she’s got to go  
Yeah, she’s got to go (2x)

I guess I never thought she’d save me from getting eaten by her brother  
I guess I never thought that we’d end up standing by each other  
But here we are, getting ready to fight her evil mother  
I never thought I’d see the day, when I would look at her and say…

That she’s a stupid, heroic vampire  
Yes, she annoys me, but I don’t want her dead,  
She’s a stupid, lovely vampire  
Now that I got her back, I won’t let her go  
No, I won’t let her go

I’ll never let her go


End file.
